Gift
by Eire3
Summary: The search for Sakura's feathers are over, but she still can't remember Syaoran. Is this really how their adventure is going to end? Will Syaoran go back to Clow country? Syaokura please review! rated K just to be safe
1. After much hard work

hello all, this is my first fanfiction...ever. and, now that i think about it, it's also the first one i've ever even thought of writing...be kind ; this is a little fanfic for tsubasa about how i think the series will end. it goes a little into xxxholic as well. I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA OR XXXHOLIC ALL CHARACTERS ARE (C) TO CLAMP enjoy

-------------------

Watanuki came from the kitchen carrying a tray of food and drinks for Yuuko. Of course, most of what was on the tray was beer and sake. As he passed the room where he had first met Yuuko, he began to think, it's been almost a year since i started working for Yuuko; in order to stop seeing spirits. I'd almost forgotten why I'd started working here in the first place' . Watanuki stepped out the back door and into the yard, where Yuuko, kuro-Mokona, Maru and Moro were sitting under an umbrella and enjoying the nice weather of spring. I wonder how long I'm supposed to work here until my payment is enough. No. I wonder what life is going to be like without my ability to see spirits, my birthright. With all the adventures I've had, with Yuuko, Domeki, and Himawari-chan', he smiled a little to himself thinking of Himawari-chan, I can't even begin to imagine what life would be like without seeing spirits anymore'. Yuuko and kuro-Mokona turned around as Watanuki approached them and instantly began gleaming. KYAAAA! my sake and beer are here! cried Yuuko, followed by kuro-Mokona's remark of, you take too long! Mokona is thirsty!, and bounced from Watanuki's head to the tray, do I look like a trampoline to you! yelled an agitated Watanuki, as he and kuro-Mokona began another one of their arguments. Yuuko took one of the bottles of sake and poured herself a cup. After taking a sip she paused, , she began. , Watanuki looked up at Yuuko, who was looking away into the distance. In one month you'll have been working here for one year', she turned to look at him,' at that time, your payment...will be complete.

------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran looked up at the sky and gave a small smile. They'd finally done it, they'd managed to collect all of Sakura-hime's memories. Syaoran's smile faded. Though, of course, Sakura would still never remember him, or any of the time that they'd spent together as children. He had begun to worry, as Sakura had collected more and more of her memories, she'd continually tried and tried to remember who the boy from her past was, but of course, every time she came close to remembering, it would be erased from her memory and she'd fall unconscious. He knew that him being there only increased her uncertainties, but he had to help her get her memories back. But now that their mission was over, he wondered what he should do. Syaoran looked out at the water. Their last battle over Sakura's memory had been a long and difficult one, and since Mokona had used a lot of its energy, they'd decided to wait until the next morning before traveling dimensions again, since Mokona could not choose their destination, he wondered how many more worlds they'd have to go through before they returned to clow country. Behind him, the fire that Kurogane, Fai, Sakura, and him had started was beginning to die. The others were asleep, being exhausted from the earlier fight, but Syaoran hadn't been able to sleep. They had already passed through Kurogane's dimension, on their search for Sakura's feathers, but Kurogane had finally given in to Tomoyo's request to continue traveling through dimensions to get stronger for a little longer. And Fai also wished to continue traveling dimensions, and so, after Syaoran and Sakura returned to their world, it was Fai and Kurogane's plan to continue traveling together.  
Behind him, Syaoran heard steps, he turned around slightly surprised, he turned to see Sakura standing behind him, , he stammered, W-why are you up? You should be resting yourself. But so should you was her response, you fought much harder than I ever could have to return my feathers to me, you must be very tired. Why are you not sleeping? What is the matter, Syaoran turned back to the water, nothing's wrong, i just couldn't sleep. Sakura came and sat down beside him, but, if you couldn't sleep, then everything could not be all right. Syaoran did not say anything, he only continued to look at the water. He didn't want her to worry, but he didn't know what to say. Sakura watched him sadly for a while then looked down at her feet, he hair covering her eyes. I-I was so sure...that once I had all of my memories, I'd be able to remember Syaoran-kun, and what role you played for me in my past. You've done so much for me, you couldn't just be a complete stranger, Syaoran continued looking out at the water, a small depressed frown on his face. Sakura grabbed his sleeve and swung her face up to face him, why? why can't I remember Syaoran-kun, tears were coming from her eyes and were beginning to slide down her face. Syaoran clenched his fists. This had happened so many times, but each time always ended the same way. Why! Why can't you tell me! Tell me what we meant to each other! There's a boy in my past, and he's the only one I can't remember anything about! I know that I was in love with that boy! If i can't remember him then it must be- Sakura wasn't able to finish her sentence, at that point, she fell into another state of unconsciousness into Syaoran's arms. He held her tightly and buried his face into her hair. He'd gotten used to this, he'd memorized the pattern, knew when to catch her, but each time hurt him just the same. He had been surprised the first time he had heard that. That she had been in love with him. However, he wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad. happy, because she loved him, as he did her, or sad, because she would never remember that it had been him she loved. he whispered into her hair, as a single tear rolled down from where his hair covered his eyes. Back at the camp fire, Kurogane, and Fai watched with one eye open at their tormented friend.

---------------------

okay, well. that's the end of that chapter (pauses to realize i have just recited a very cheesey line...rolls eyes and dodges tomatoes i'll have the next/last chapter up in a day or so. you shouldn't have to wait too long. PLEASE COMMENT! puppy dog eyes as i said, this is my first fanfic ever, i wouldn't mind a little critsism either


	2. i found you

and the 2nd chapter is up! thank you very much for the reviews i hope you like this chapter as well  
ALL CHARACTERS ARE (C) TO CLAMP

---------------

an angry Kurogane loomed over Mokona, What are you talking about! I thought you'd said you couldn't choose our destination when traveling through dimensions! Mokona can't choose other dimensions, but going back to Yuuko is easy! Mokona said cheerfully, hopping onto Fai's shoulder and sticking a small white paw in the air proudly. But why are we going back to the time witch Mokona? asked Fai. Mokona put his paw to his mouth, and while looking rather devious, replied, It's a secret. Syoaran was still a little shocked to hear that they were going back to see the time witch, but then smiled thinking it seemed right to see her now that their adventure was almost to a close, since it was she who'd sent them all on their journey at the beginning. Ah! That's great!, cried a very Sakura, clapping her hands together, I'm glad that i'll finally get to meet the time witch! Now I'll get to thank her before going home! Syaoran smiled at her, yes hime. Sakura looked at him startled, but he had turned and was watching Fai and Mokona tease an angry Kurogane, Why do we have to go back to that creepy witch? awww, don't be like that Kuro-rin Stop with the annoying names already! Kuro-rin, Kuro-rin!. Syaoran laughed, Syaoran turned to face Sakura, What is it Sakura-hime?. She was looking at her feet, When we get back to clow country...could you please not call me Syaoran looked startled, It's just that...we've been through so much together, it doesn't seem right for you to need to call me that, she lifted her head to look at him, smiling, please just call me Sakura, Syaoran smiled, remembering when she had first asked him to call her that, back when she had her memory, and...can I just call you Syaoran? Syaoran smiled even more, of course, Sakura, Sakura gave a big smile and laughed.

------------------------------------------------------

Yuuko and Watanuki were standing in the back yard where they had first met their traveling friends. Also with them were Maru, Moro, and the kuro-Mokona. Yuuko was wearing her time witch outfit. Watanuki was looking at the ground, deep in thought, he was even able to ignore kuro-Mokona, who was bouncing from one of his shoulders to the other, back and forth. Are you sure you want to do this Watanuki? Yuuko asked. Watanuki nodded and looked up, Yes, I'm sure. Yuuko smiled knowingly, Well, if you're sure, and a moment later there was a blob which fell from the sky, and landed to reveal 4 people and a white Mokona. Mokona brought them, just like Yuuko asked, a proud white Mokona chirped, Yuuko smiled, excellent work Mokona. Ya ya ya, we're here, now what was the point of dragging us all back here? Yuuko gave a knowing smile, Watanuki, has a gift for Syaoran and Sakura....in one month, your payment...will be complete. Watanuki was shocked, then looked at his feet, sadly. Why did he feel sad, wasn't this what he had wanted all along. What's wrong Watanuki, this was your wish after all, he looked up at her surprised, then looked away, it was, but... do you no longer wish to give it up? he stared, surprised by her again, and how she always seemed to know everything. well, it's just that...during all this time, I've been thinking, the reason i see spirits is because of my blood, the blood which i have from my parents, and if I were to change that blood, then my parents would become even further from me then they are now. And also, Watanuki looked up smiling, all these adventures I've been able to have, they've been kinda fun, though sometimes a little creepy. oh, then whatever shall we do about all that work you've done an exaggerating Yuuko dramatized, and you've made almost enough to buy something worth a most valuable possession! hmmm what will we do, Watanuki stood, confused. Is there anything else you'd like to wish for? hm?, uh, n-no, stammered Watanuki, there isn't anything else I would like, hmm? really? then, is there someone you would like to give this payment to?, Yuuko was now about 1 inch from Watanuki's face, and beginning to creep him out. , Watanuki began to think, It could also be for someone who has already given up something, Watanuki looked at Yuuko, her voice had gone back to normal, Someone who has given up something very precious to them, and would like it back. You could give it to them. Watanuki's eye's widened with realization, yes, i've decided.

END FLASHBACK

Syaoran stood, shocked. He couldn't believe it, Sakura was going to remember him again! He smiled and said, Thank you very much!, Watanuki smiled too, It's nothing, really, Sakura was looking from one person to the other very much confused, A-no...what was the payment though?, Syaoran looked at her and smiled. It doesn't matter Sakura-chan, just come towards me, Yuuko replied. Sakura looked towards Syaoran, who nodded. As Sakura approached her, Watanuki gave something to Yuuko. It was a feather, like the ones that they had been collecting, but this one was gold. Sakura gasped, , the last piece of your memory, though, Watanuki's payment is still a little short, he says he'll continue to work for a while longer, and i'll also require that sword which you have picked up on your journey, said Syaoran as he untied it from his waist as fast as he could and allowed it to float to Maru and Moro. In which case, the payment has been received. Sakura, I give you the last of your memory, your most precious memory. With that, Yuuko sent the feather to Sakura. Sakura floated in the air, as the feather returned to her and sank into her chest. Syaoran watched anxiously as she floated back to the ground. She stood for a while, facing away. Syaoran could hardly stand it. Did it work? Did she have her memory back? Sakura turned around slowly to look at Syaoran, then smiled, small tears forming in the corners of her eyes, I told you I'd remember you, Syaoran, Syaoran gave out a cry of joy, barely able to control his own tears. They ran to each other and embraced as Syaoran spun her a few times before they both sunk to the ground, half laughing, half in tears. They pulled out of their embrace, only enough to be able to look each other in the eyes. Sakura let her emotions take her, and buried her lips into Syaorans. Syaoran was shocked at first, but that only lasted a second before he was returning Sakura's kiss passionately. She tasted, sweet. Reluctantly, they ended their kiss, looking at each other once more. The thing, that I wanted to tell you before, I'll tell you now. I love you Syaoran, Syaoran smiled and said, I love you too, Sakura. Then they kissed each other once more, smothering each others breath. They remained in each other arms for a long time, and would have liked to stay longer, but they knew that they had to leave. Mokona will continue to take you through worlds until you arrive at your destination Yuuko said Thank you very much Yuuko called Sakura, as she, Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona disappeared into a bright light. Yuuko, do you think they'll be okay now? Watanuki asked, Yuuko was smiling at the place where the travelers had just been, They will be just fine. Those two, they have a bond which is stronger than anything else  
-------------------------------------------------

Floating between dimensions hand in hand, Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, and smiled, as the same thought passed through both their minds, I've found you...'.

END

-------------------

well, that's most likely the last chapter, unless i find some inspiration to continue it...and some free time. PLEASE REVIEW! i'd really like to hear what you have to say thanks!


End file.
